Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games + Friends '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series from P&F Games Inc. It is for the Nintendo Switch. The game features a total of 78 playable characters. Playable Characters This time around, the characters have stats unique to each event. Team Mario * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Storm * Zomom * Orbot * Cubot Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb * Sarah M. * Aj * Curtis * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Corden * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Luma * Captain Toad * Vanilla * Tikal * Custom Character * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends Events All the events come from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Each event has a plus variant, which takes place at a Mario or Sonic venue. Some venues are reused. Locations * Maple Treeway from Mario Kart Wii ''(Snowboard Cross Plus) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Bobsleigh Plus) * Yoshi's Island from ''Yoshi's Story ''(Biathlon Plus) * Ice Cap from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Snowboard Slopestyle Plus) * Rightside Down Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Speed Skating 500m Plus) * Windy Hill Zone from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Alpine Skiing Downhill Plus) * Golden Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Ski Jumping Large Hill Plus) * Press Garden Zone from ''Sonic Mania ''(Moguls Plus) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Ski Cross Plus) * Sky Sanctuary Zone from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom Plus) * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Figure Skating Singles Plus) * Green Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Figure Skating Pairs Plus) * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Curling Plus) * Park Avenue from ''Sonic Forces ''(Ice Hockey Plus) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Skeleton Plus) * Sweet Mountain from ''Sonic Colors ''(Short Track 1000m Plus) Music There are a total of 60 songs available as additional music in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Ending Theme from ''Yoshi's Story * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Snow Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Main Theme from Super Mario Land Sonic Series * Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palm Tree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Techno Base from Sonic Advance 2 * Sylvania Castle Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Spring Yard Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Danger on the Dance Floor from Sonic Mania * Casino Street Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces